Prophet
by HudgensEfronLove
Summary: She has a repetitive dream of a handsome young boy taking a single silver bullet straight through his head, and she can't seem to get it out of her mind. So what happens when she finds out what the true meaning behind it is?
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: Gabriella Montez has a repetitive dream of an alluring young boy taking a single silver bullet straight through his head, and she can't seem to get it out of her mind. After learning about the history of her family, Gabriella gathers that the dreams she's been encountering are indeed true, and seem to take place in the near future. She makes the decision to act upon her instincts, and follows through with a plan to save the mortal before he meets his painful death, even if she falls in love along the way.

A/N: Hey, I'm probably making a dumb decision by doing this...but I had an idea for a story, and I had to write it, immediately! I'm gonna try to do On A Mission as well, so I'm pretty sure this is like suicide. Lolllll :( Okay, anyway, just tell me HONEST opinions about this story. If you don't like it, I won't bother. I'll just write it for myself... :D Lol, okay that's pretty pathetic.. But whatever! Enjoy, please ;)

* * *

><p>Gabriella Montez was always known as the shy, innocent, but brilliant young woman. She ranked number one in all her classes, and was already set to become the valedictorian of her grade. She wasn't entirely popular, but she had many friends, friends that would stick with her through thick and thin. She lived a normal teenage life; that was until she turned seventeen, and her world took a drastic turn.<p>

"You know, maybe I'd rather just have a sleepover with a few close friends." Gabriella sighed dramatically as she set down her outfit for tomorrow night. "This." She motioned toward her clothes, room, and herself. "All seems a bit...too much. Don't you think?"

"I don't see anything wrong with your clothes?" Her best friend of two years questioned apathetically, playing with the hem of the short black dress.

"Of course not..." Gabriella mumbled under her breath. She sent Sharpay a sympathetic smile and sat down next to the attire.

"Gabs…Lighten up, will you?"

"It's really hard when someone invited my heartless ex-boyfriend to my 'birthday extravaganza.'" Gabriella crooked her fingers in the shape of quotation marks for the title 'birthday extravaganza'. Sharpay seemed to be more excited for tomorrow than her, which didn't come much as a surprise. Gabriella wasn't really the party-type, as for Sharpay, she lived and breathed partying. Maybe all their different interests made them a perfect pair.

"Hey! I just thought we could prove to him how much happier you actually were without him!" She defended, a smug smile planted on her face. Gabriella rolled her eyes. At her attempt to make Gabriella satisfied, it only made tomorrow night seem all the more pointless.

"Yeah, great plan there." Gabriella shot back, sending a death glare her way. Honestly, Gabriella hid her true feelings from Sharpay, pure depression. Ever since she caught Brian in a heavy lip lock with the biggest slut of the school, her feelings were crushed. She put on a fake smile every day, acting like she was confident, cheerful. But inside, her heart was breaking into a million unfixable pieces.

"Oh stop." Sharpay stood up, her large heels digging into Gabriellas greyed carpet. She twisted her body so her back was facing Gabriella, but her face was focusing on her. "You're going through with tomorrow, you're going to have fun, and you're going to make Brian regret everything he's done to you."

With that, Sharpay left Gabriella alone in her room, her thoughts causing her head to ache in pain.

"And happy birthday babe!" Gabriella didn't need to force herself to smile when she heard her best friend yell from downstairs, the door closing creating a loud echo in the empty house.

"Well what the hell, I'm only going to be 17 once." She said quietly to herself as her body fell back against her bed, her eyes soon drifting off into a slumbered darkness.

_Gabriella was shaking, her breath hitching as her palms were sweaty against her clothed legs. She moved closer to the screeching sound as it burned the inside of her ears. What the hell was that sound? _

"_Hello?" Gabriella asked no one in particular, hoping her friends would come out of the corner screaming 'surprise!'_

_The shrilling sound rang through her ears once again, causing her body to jolt in shock. She stepped closer into the blackness, her hands rubbing her arms as if it was a way of protection._

"_What are you doing here?" Gabriella's head jerked around to meet the voice that made her heart rate slow down. _

"_What was that noise?" Gabriella asked the shadowed body, hiding away from her. _

"_What noise?" The voice was husky, yet sounded as if he had just woken from a deep sleep. It seemed to calm her nerves, yet she couldn't see the body it belonged too._

"_I heard something…It sounded…painful." Gabriella explained, moving her feet forward to the man. He quickly stepped back, his silhouette noticeable on the dark wall. _

"_I think you should leave. You don't belong here."_

"_I-I don't even know where I am…Please…" She sounded so desperate, so scared. She didn't even know what came over her._

"_Leave, now. You're going to get hurt." He growled, stepping into the light to reveal himself. Gabriella's mouth gaped open at the sight, and what a beautiful sight it was. His eyes pierced through her skull, the depth of the blueness in them attracting her closer to him. She could only make out his orbs, the rest of his face still very darkened._

"_Who are you?" She whispered, extending her hand out to him…her fingers closer within his reach by the second…She was almost there, her skin almost in contact with his…"Tell me.." _

"_I-"_

_His voice was cut off by a loud, sharp noise filling the room. The glistening eyes closed, the body fell forward toward the ground, the breathing ceased. Gabriella gasped, looking down at the lifeless body in front of her. One single bullet wound covered the man's forehead, but she still couldn't make out his face... only the blood pouring continuously. _

Gabriellas eyes fluttered open as her body jerked forward, landing her on the warm ground next to her bed. She grunted loudly, clutching onto her throbbing arm as she took in her surroundings.

"What the hell was that?" She heard a loud voice coming directly out of her room, and soon a loud knock erupted. "Gabriella? What was that noise?"

Gabriella let go of her grasp on elbow and used her hand to gently rub her eyes until everything was back to its normal contrast.

"Nothing mom, I just fell. I'm fine." Gabriella shouted back, lifting herself off the ground to a standing position.

"Can I come in, sweetie?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked to the door. Of course the only time her mother actually noticed her was her birthday. Every other day she was either on business, so she said, or out with her unfaithful husband. Her father and mother rarely paid any attention toward Gabriella, since their main concern was Alex, Gabriella's older brother / sports god. It didn't matter that Gabriella was excelling in school, no. It just mattered that a Montez lived up to the family name; playing sports. Something Gabriella was not very fond of. Sure she could be athletic if she tried, she just didn't care much for basketball, football, hockey, etc. Especially considering the fact she was a bit on the clumsy side. Something she was made fun of for by her brother constantly.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked in a non-melodramatic tone with one hand gently resting on her hip. Her mother smiled brightly and reached behind her for a shiny object.

"Happy birthdayyyy!" Her mother breathed heavily after carrying out that statement. She handed Gabriella the bright substance and Gabriella hesitantly grabbed it.

"What is this?" She glanced down at it, observing the object and fiddling with it in her fingers.

"Car keys, sweetie!" Her mother exclaimed happily, the smile still on her face.

"I didn't ask for a car?" She didn't know if it was because of never actually getting a gift, or the fact that she didn't even want a car, but she wasn't so ecstatic.

"Well why don't you go outside and see it anyway?" She gestured toward the hall and Gabriella cocked her eyebrows in confusion. The car was in the hall? Wow, what a small car that must be.

"Sure…" Gabriella dragged out, stepping beside her mother into the hallway. Her brother stood there grinning, a small box in his hands. Oh, so he was playing along with her mother?

"Let me guess, a car freshener."

Alex's grin fell, a frown replacing it. "How'd you know?"

Gabriella smirked and grabbed the box from her brother's hands. Truthfully, she didn't know. It just came to her in a way. She was good at guessing, which is why she always seemed to win games.

"Mmmm, pine tree. My favorite." Gabriella smelled the scent through the box, not bothering to actually open it. Her brother stood there frozen, his eyes widened.

"Again, how'd you know?" He asked in disbelief.

"You can't smell it?"

He shook his head and forcefully pushed his hands inside his pockets. "You're such a creep, I swear."

Gabriella giggled and nodded. She loved her brother, a lot more than anyone else in her family. They were pretty close, although he had a tendency to make fun of her, she wouldn't trade him for the world.

"Thanks bro, I love it." She walked forward to hug him, opening her arms, but he walked backwards, his hands in front of him.

"Whoa, you don't really think that's my only present for you, right?" Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. She didn't expect much. "Please, Gabi. Mom may not get you shit all the time, but I will shower you with presents until you die. Happy Birthday."

Gabriella felt the tears welling in her eyes, but she fought the urge to cry. These moments reminded her how much she loved him. He knew about the whole dilemma with their parents, yet he always defended her and treated her how a real family member should.

"I love you." She whispered in a sob as she ran up to him, engulfing him in a large bear hug. "Thank you."

"I love you too, twerp." He stroked her hair, pulling her closer to him. "Now go see your car."

Gabriella nodded in his hold and pulled away reluctantly. She turned around, but her mother was gone. "Where'd she go?"

Her brother sighed and started walking, grabbing onto her as he did. "She had to go to work. She just wanted to give you your present before you did."

She nodded. Typical mother. "And dad?"

"He…"

"I get it." She pouted, following her brother downstairs.

"He told me to tell you he loves you, and happy birthday." He whispered as they walked down the steps. Gabriella rolled her eyes, her brother grinning at her reaction.

"Of course he did."

"Don't worry Gabs, I yelled at him." He winked, earning a giggle from Gabriella. She nodded in appreciation and jumped off the last step.

"Well, time to go race."

"Ha-ha. If you even think about it, I will kill you."

"What? Do you not have hopes for me to become a nascar driver?" She teased, grinning madly. Alex chuckled and nudged her on the shoulder.

"You're going to be a successful doctor that will gladly pay all my bills. Not a silly nascar driver." He joked, leaning against the wall, both hands crossing his chest.

"You won't need me to, Mr. NBA player."

"Ah, but you see, that is Dad's dream, not mine." Gabriella nodded. He had told her countless times that basketball was just a hobby for high school, not something he would take a profession in. He wanted to be a lawyer, and he definitely had the brains for it. He was just so busy with basketball, he didn't really have time to focus on an education. But nonetheless, her parents didn't mind. Gabriella though, she would kick the shit out of him every time he failed a test. He had the ability to be as smart as her, possibly smarter.

"Come on, I wanna see this car that mother so gratefully picked out for me."

"Actually…" He whispered in her ear, his body hovering over her as she made her way to the door. "I picked it out."

"You did?" Gabriella asked, and he just nodded. Now…now she actually wanted to see the car.

"Are you serious? I wasn't going to let mom pick out some shit car. You deserve the best, Gabs."

"But I don't deserve you." She joked, half serious, half kidding. He rolled his eyes and opened the door for her.

"Prepare yourself, this one's a shocker." He chuckled, stepping to the side so Gabriella could have complete access. Gabriella gasped at the car parked only a few feet away from her. It was black, the shiniest black she's ever witnessed.

"An Audi?" She squealed, jumping up and down in her spot as she clapped her hands. Her brother started cracking up, nodding his head. She yanked the keys out of his hands and ran to the car in her bunny slippers and embarrassing pajamas.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it!" She wrapped her arms around the car, closing her eyes as she whispered sweet words to the car. "I expected-"

"Something ugly, cheap, and dented? I know." That was what their mother first intended on, but after persuading his mother that this was her first car and she shouldn't be given that, she finally agreed. He truly wished she wouldn't be treated that way, but they were stubborn parents, only caring about the stupidest things in life.

"Please tell me this is real life." She kissed the car repetitively, basking in its glory. "I love it, Alex. I really, really do. Thank you."

"Yeah, I would say thank mom, but I take all the credit." He winked, stepping on the small set of stairs.

"How'd you get her to say yes to this? This must have costed…"

"A lot? Yeah, it did. But she has the money. Even if she doesn't like spending it. She has it." He mumbled. That was true. She didn't even spend much money on Alex, only herself. She just loved spending money on herself.

"I can't wait to drive this baby." She giggled, not bothering to respond to his statement.

"Drive it to school?" He added in, causing Gabriella to gasp.

"Oh shit! I forgot about school! What time is it?" She was now rushing past Alex back into the house, frantically tripping every minute.

"6:20..." He said to no one, chuckling and walking back inside to get dressed for school himself.

"Shit, shit, shit." She shut her door closed, running toward her bed to quickly make it. Her stomach grumbled in the process, and she cursed herself for having such a big appetite. She would never get ready in time. When she finished her bed, she stumbled toward her closet, pulling out a random pink tee and threw it behind her. She quickly grabbed a pair of skinny jeans from her dresser and threw them next to her shirt.

"There goes the sexy birthday outfit." She mumbled to herself, groaning in frustration.

After she finally finished getting ready, the time read 6:40. She had exactly 20 minutes to get to school in her brand new car, not forgetting her need to eat breakfast and settle down.

"Alex!" She shouted, running out of her room with her bag clutched in her hand. Her curly dark locks cascaded over her shoulder, bouncing as she ran down the stairs. "Alex-"

"Kitchen." He answered back before she could finish, and Gabriella smiled when she got there. He had a pop tart dangling in his hand, begging for her touch.

"You're a life savior." She accepted his offer, grabbing the pop tart and biting down on it.

"You look nice." He complimented, taking in her dolled up face, which still seemed to look natural.

"Sucking up to the birthday girl, hm?" She giggled, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "You look nice too." He grinned, shaking his non-existent bangs to the side. His black hair, short but somewhat long, was his trademark. He had a slim face, a small nose, a muscular body. Just like any jock these days. But he was handsome, very handsome. Girls whimpered under his gaze minus Gabriella. That was just weird.

"Yeah, yeah, don't you have school to get to?"

"Don't you?"

"Touché."

* * *

><p>Gabriella parked in the school lot, squealing with excitement. The car drove so smoothly, she was in heaven.<p>

She set the car in park, pulled her keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car, a smile visible on her face. A girl came running up to her, panting heavily.

"Hey Shar." Gabriella called out as she was halfway. Sharpay smiled, getting closer to her.

"Happy birthday!" She shouted, and Gabriella just rolled her eyes playfully. Her best friend always seemed to make her smile.

"You already told me about…100 times?" Gabriella guessed, one finger on her chin. When Sharpay finally reached her, she gasped and stared behind Gabriella.

"Why are you standing in front of this beauty?" Sharpay asked, walking past her. She gently touched the car and pulled her hand away quickly as if it burned her.

"The beauty is named dream, and please don't touch, you'll hurt her." Gabriella teased, walking toward school. Sharpay caught up to her, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Who the hell got you it?"

"My parents, apparently." Gabriella huffed, slinging her bag further over her shoulder.

"No way!" She gasped, hitting Gabriella on the arm. Gabriella glared and smacked her hard on the arm.

"Way. And don't hit me."

"Well, it seems someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She muttered, keeping her head down as she rubbed her arm.

Gabriella instantly remembered her morning, waking up to a dream that felt so real. She didn't have much time to think about it, because her mother just happened to finally start caring. Those blue eyes were stuck in her brain, and they weren't leaving any time soon. They were just so mesmerizing…so blue…

"Gabriella?" Gabriella wandered back into reality, staring at Sharpay.

"Sorry, I blanked out."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, something she did a lot when she was with her. "Come on, we're going to be late for class." Gabriella sped up, ignoring Sharpays growls behind her. She looked down to the ground, watching as her feet moved in sync. It interested her in a way, which is why she didn't notice the boy walking close by with his friends.

"Oh shit…I'm so sorry…" He said, holding out his hand to Gabriella while she patted her shirt and lifted herself off the ground. He nodded his head and pulled his hand away, embarrassed. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks." She mumbled, straightening herself out. She smiled up at the boy and he smiled back. Her heart melted and her stomach clenched. Wow.

"Alright." He smiled once more before turning to walk into school with his friends. "Oh." He quietly said, twisting his body back around. "Happy Birthday."

Gabriella's mouth opened, but she stood there, speechless. There was no way Troy Bolton, the Troy Bolton, just told her happy birthday.

"T-Thanks…" She stuttered, star struck. Everything was perfectly fine until he had to say that. Guys in his clique didn't associate with the normals.

He winked that beautiful wink, causing Gabriellas knees to wobble, and left her standing there, dumbfounded.

"It's just your lucky day, isn't it?" Sharpay joked, coming up to Gabriella. Gabriella turned to Sharpay, her mouth still open.

"I-I..." Gabriella didn't know what to say. And this was rare. She usually talked nonstop, rambling on for hours. But when the god of the school actually says something to you, you tend to not have the words. Troy Bolton was gorgeous, his beautiful blue eyes, shaggy brown hair that covered down to his forehead. He was a true Adonis, but he seemed to not take an interest in any girls at the school. You would expect him to have a different girl in his bed every night, but no, he didn't bother with any of them, which only made the girls want him even more. Gabriella included.

* * *

><p>Gabriella slouched down in her chair, her eyes slowly closing. Her teacher, Mr. B, had the most boring lecture today for class. Something Gabriella already knew, thanks to the large textbooks recently given out. She had nothing better to do than to read it, since her life wasn't all that exhilarating.<p>

As her body calmed, initiating her sleep, she felt her arms twitching harshly. Her body was frozen, her eyes were closed shut, and as much as she tried, she couldn't pry them open. She tried to open her mouth, but just like her eyes, it was stuck.

The color came back to the room, but she was sure her eyes had not opened yet. And she wasn't in the classroom anymore. She was in an unfamiliar place, dark with no sign of light. A shadow was in front of her as light started reappearing. A man stepped forward, and Gabriella had to focus her vision to make out the body. It was no other than Troy Bolton, walking closer to her, his face expressionless. Gabriella wasn't in control; she couldn't ask why he was there, why he was so close to her. It was as if he wasn't even looking at her. And then, in the blink of an eye, a bullet went straight through his forehead, his bangs covering it.

Gabriellas eyes jolted open, and she gulped loudly. Sharpay looked to the side of her, mouthing things to Gabriella that she couldn't make out.

"Mrs. Montez, is everything okay?" Gabriella slowly looked up at her teacher and nodded her head. She could feel all eyes on her, and most importantly she knew Troy was watching her. Did he know she just had a vivid dream of him? If it even was a dream…

"I-I'm fine, sorry sir." She stuttered, glancing at Troy. He had a look of worry on his face, but it soon faded when the teacher spoke up again, telling everyone to pay attention.

Gabriella sighed, sitting up straight. She looked down at her book, ready to take notes, when she saw something that intrigued her. It was a small sketch of a gun that looked very much like a semi. Gabriella tilted her head in confusion, squinting her eyes as she stared closely at it.

"Gabiiiii," A small whisper caused Gabriella to look up forward, before looking to the side at the voice. She saw Sharpay sliding off her chair, a piece of paper balled up in her hands.

Gabriella mouthed a simple 'what' and Sharpay threw the ball. It ended up hitting Gabriella square on the head, and she groaned in frustration.

She picked up the small piece of paper from the floor and carefully opened it up, trying her best not to create that much noise.

_What the hell were you just doing? You looked possessed!_

Gabriella's palms started sweating. Oh god, how she hoped no one else saw that.

She grabbed her pen and swiftly wrote on the paper before curling it up into a ball and throwing it perfectly on Sharpays desk. Whoa, when did she have such great aim?

Sharpay threw the paper back a minute later and Gabriella glanced at the teacher before continuing to write down again.

_What the hell were you just doing? You looked possessed!_

_Sleeping? _

_That was not sleeping. That was some demon shit!_

Gabriella scratched the back of her neck nervously. How could she explain something she couldn't explain to herself?

After the period was over, Sharpay met up Gabriella at her locker, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Please stop that." Gabriella mused, playing with her lock.

Sharpay's eyebrows lifted, but she continued to stare.

"You were either possessed, or having a seizure. Wanna tell me which one it is?"

"Sharpay, shut up. You were just seeing things." Was she?

"Ummmm, no I wasn't. Gabriella are you okay?"

Gabriella huffed, ignoring her. She pulled out her books and shut her locker furiously. "I'm fine, okay?" She hissed, turning to walk away.

Something was wrong with her, something she couldn't explain. And it scared the shit out of her.

* * *

><p>Ah, so tell me, how was it? I tried to make it somewhat interesting? I don't know, maybe some of you will like it. I hope :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella eagerly ran toward her locker to fetch her belongings so she could get into her baby Dream, and drive home to plan the rest of the night. A hand lightly caressed her skin on her arm, forcing her to turn around and stop dead in her tracks.

"Alex?" Gabriella whispered, watching as he walked closer to her, a grin on his face.

"Ready for my amazing gift?" Gabriella giggled, but immediately shook her head.

"I have to get home-"

"To plan your party, I know. It'll only take a few minutes, okay?" Gabriella hated the fact that he always seemed to finish her sentences for her, it was like some sort of telepathy.

"Well, let's get moving, shall we?" She said in a high pitched voice, giggling once again. He held out his hand and she gladly accepted, linking her arm with his.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking up at her brother. He just put a finger to his lips and shook his head.

"Shh."

Gabriella raised her eyebrow, but continued following him toward what seemed to be…the gym. Gabriella groaned aloud, quickly cursing herself for not being able to keep her opinions to herself. Alex looked down at her, his grin gone.

"Go." He nodded his head to the gym, keeping his feet planted to the ground.

Gabriella huffed, but of course she walked in, taking a deep breath in the process. She looked around the empty gym and back to her brother, who was… gone?

"Alex?" She shouted in a whisper, stomping her foot when there was complete silence.

"Happy Birthday!" Gabriella quickly turned back around, smiling like an idiot at what was in front of her. The basketball players were aligned all holding large posters with one letter, spelling out 'happy birthday'

Alex came from behind them, his hands tangled around a single envelope.

"Happy birthday baby sister." As he got closer, Gabriella grew more excited. He placed the envelope gently in her hand and smiled brightly.

Gabriella silently tore open the paper, gasping when she pulled out two tickets.

"You didn't…" Her eyes widened and she was sure she was on the verge of tears.

"Two tickets for the Bahamas? I did." She giggled through a sob and stared up at him. "You can even take that annoying friend of yours."

"How…" She questioned, walking closer to him. He grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"I heard you talking to Sharpay about it. Since you can't afford it, I decided to step in-"Without letting him finish, she rushed up to her brother, pulling him into a tight hug. She cried against his chest, the smile still on her lips.

"You really are the best brother anyone could ever ask for."

"Hey, it was no big deal. Just bring me back something, will you?" He teased, nudging her on her head. She nodded, pulling away from his grasp. Cheers were heard from behind them and Gabriella suddenly remembered they weren't alone in the gym. She quickly wiped her eyes and walked past her brother.

"Thanks guys." She smiled, searching through the boys for one in particular. He had his body turned; only showing his profile. He looked to into the conversation, so concentrated. Gabriella smiled dreamily at him before her body automatically froze and her eyes shut.

_Troy stood in front of her, just as a bullet went straight through his head-_

Gabriella's eyes slowly opened, revealing many wide eyes. Her brother was hovering over her, his eyes the widest. When did she end up on the floor?

"Jesus Gabi." He breathed, helping her up. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, feeling her cheeks become hot. If Sharpay explained it correctly, Gabriella could die of embarrassment right then and there.

"I'm f-fine." She patted down her body, flicking off specks of dirt. She glanced over at Troy, who actually seemed to look worried. He was closer to her now, they all were.

"I think we need to get you to a hospital…_"_

"Why?" She quickly retorted, too quick for her liking.

"You looked like you had a seizure, Gabs…You've never done that before." He stepped closer to her, his eyes locked on hers the entire time.

"I'm fine, okay? Can we go now?" She didn't bother to wait for his answer, she just walked out of the gym, clutching onto the tickets.

She heard footsteps behind her, but she chose to ignore it. She couldn't tell him what was going on, she couldn't tell herself either.

"Gabs! Slow down!" Gabriella gulped. It only wanted to make her walk faster.

"Will you quit following me? I just want to go home, get ready for my party, and get this day over with." She yelled, praying he would get the point. Maybe tomorrow these sudden black-outs would stop, and she wouldn't need to explain herself.

"But your home is my home." He breathed heavily, following her out to the parking lot. Gabriella rolled her eyes and smiled happily when she reached her car.

"Hello Dream." She whispered, reaching to her side to grab her keys, but only coming into contact with the air. "Dammit." She muttered to herself, getting ready to turn around.

"I'll get it, wait here." Her brother exclaimed, running back inside the school. Gabriella leaned casually against her car, her eyes wandering over the sky.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella quickly looked down to meet the most gorgeous eyes on this planet. Without having to look any further, she instantly knew who they belonged too.

"W-What are you doing here?"

He grinned as he sauntered over to her, his bangs blowing in the wind. Gabriella sighed, feeling herself stare. "I have basketball practice. But…Something tells me you already knew that."

Gabriella giggled, but quickly stopped herself. Where the hell did that come from? "Thank you…by the way. For going along with my brother's surprise."

He smiled, brushing off imaginary dust on his shoulder. "Yeah, he kind of forced us into it." Troy chuckled, stopping in front of Gabriella. "You alright though?"

Gabriella slowly nodded. He was cute when he was concerned, it didn't matter whether it was from the heart or not, Gabriella liked it. "It doesn't normally happen…I don't know why it did."

"Maybe you've got the birthday jitters?" He joked, laughing along with her. She was pretty sure you didn't have a spaz attack because you were nervous on your birthday.

"Possibly." She agreed, smiling. He nodded, slightly turning his body.

"Well I gotta get back inside." He murmured, honestly not looking to happy about it. "I'll see you at your party?"

Gabriella had to fight the urge to jump up and down right there. Did he really just say he was going to HER birthday party? As a matter of fact, was he really even talking to her?

"Yeah." She said, trying her best to sound laid back. He chuckled and gave her one last nod before walking back inside. "Oh my god." Gabriella mumbled to herself, using her hands as imaginary fans for her face.

* * *

><p>"Gosh, Gabriella, you look smoking." Gabriella turned around to face her best friend, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything back. Nor did she want to. "Are you okay?"<p>

Gabriella gently shook her head, sighing helplessly to herself. Her stomach was turning, her mind was whirling. She was nervous, very nervous. Partially due to the fact her ex-boyfriend was coming over, but mostly because her innocent crush was coming too.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I look like a clown." Gabriella confessed, glancing at herself in her enlarged mirror. Sharpay simply rolled her eyes and held out her hand.

"You look like a million bucks, Gabs. Now come on, you have a party to attend too. No parents invited." She smiled, grabbing Sharpays hand. Where was the manual to get a stick out of your ass?

"Are you sure I look okay?" Gabriella asked in a whisper as they both walked down the stairs, people already crowding her house.

"If I was a boy, I'd do you right here." Sharpay joked, happy to hear her best friend finally laugh.

"God dammit, Gabi!" A deep masculine voice shouted, the voice coming closer. Alex ran up to her, a large vase in his hand.

"What's that?"

"Moms most treasured item, which I can conclude, is broken."

Gabriella gasped, jogging up to him to grab the vase. "What are we going to do?" She asked in shock, tracing the jagged outline.

He sighed, but brought himself to pull it away from her. "You will have fun at your party while I try to fix it." Gabriella nodded appreciatively and her brother walked away from her toward the stairs.

The vase was probably more important to her mother than she actually was. It was kept clean at all times, always being polished and admired. Unlike Gabriella.

"He'll fix it, Gabs." He would, he always fixed everything Gabriella seemed to cause.

"Can you get me a drink, Shar? I have to go make sure people are behaving." Gabriella dramatically gagged as Sharpay giggled and went off into the kitchen.

"Please don't touch that." Gabriella demanded in her most polite voice, watching as two boys touched an antique clock her mother brought back from a business trip. They shrugged their shoulders and slumped away, their bodies swaying. Why were they drunk? Gabriella never offered any alcohol.

"Shit." Gabriella muttered under her breath, avoiding contact with everyone as she made her way to the backyard.

Gabriella pushed past people, wondering when she actually invited these people. She was positive she invited only her friends. But when word gets out that there's a party, people seem to show up as the night progresses. Ugh, scummy people. Wherever beer is, there are always followers. Gabriella rolled her eyes at the thought and finally got to the door, when someone blocked her exit.

"Hey, I was looking for you everywhere."

Gabriella started sweating, and yes, you could say she was even more nervous now. "You came." She smiled, happy that her ability to overcome her fear finally took place. She hated acting like a shy little girl that got weak at the knees every time she saw a gorgeous boy, even if that was exactly what happened.

"I came." He repeated, smiling at her. He was dressed in a black top, baggy jeans, and a worn out pair of converse that caused Gabriella to grin. He really didn't seem to try much to look that handsome.

"Thank you, it means a lot."

"You don't look so happy." He pointed out, smirking at her. God, what was she saying?

"I guess when things don't turn out the way you want them too, you don't become so happy." She sighed, answering in complete honesty.

"Ah cheer up, it's your birthday." He was starting to sound a lot like Sharpay.

"That makes it all the more worse." She pouted as he stepped forward, his hands folded in his pockets once again. He walked to the side of her, his body closing in on hers. Gabriella could feel his breath tickle her skin ever so gently, it made her close her eyes in delight.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you look beautiful tonight." He whispered softly near her ear, pulling back when he heard her response. A single gasp, proving Troy's charming ways made her give in. He truly did think she looked beautiful, her long waves extending to her shoulders, her little black dress hugging all her curves in just the right places. She was so small, so petite, yet with the right outfits, she made sexy seem like an impossible word to use. She was more than that, more attractive than any other girl he's ever laid eyes on, yet every time her was near her, he grew nervous. A problem that Gabriella encountered as well, only he didn't notice, and neither did she.

Troy was long gone by the time Gabriella straightened herself out. She took five deep breaths, pinched herself twice, and bit her lip till she could taste the blood seep through her lips.

What was she doing standing by the door anyway?

She quickly remembered, carefully opening the door and making her way outside, where people were already huddled in the pool. Since when was this a pool party?

Just as she was about to order everyone out of the pool, her mind blanked, and her eyes shut tightly.

"_Jesse, stop! I don't want to go in!" A thin girl, almost the height of Gabriella, shouted from the edge of the pool, pushing against a boy in front of her. He chuckled as he shook his head at the girl, ignoring her demands. With one swift movement, he pushed her forward into the pool, creating a loud splash as the water droplets landed everywhere, including on Gabriella._

Gabriella opened her eyes quickly, nervously glancing around the backyard at the people. No one seemed to pay attention, no one seemed to notice. If it was like everyone said, surely someone should notice?

Gabriella pushed the thought aside and got ready to walk back inside when a loud screech filled her ears.

"Jesse, stop! I don't want to go in!"

Gabriella gasped. There was no way that was real; no way she actually heard that. She must be hallucinating. Maybe she had something bad to eat, or better yet, maybe she drank alcohol. But she would remember actually taking a sip of a drink, something she knew she didn't.

She reluctantly turned around, taking in the scene in front of her. Just like she pictured before, the blonde was at the edge of the pool, begging the boy to stop.

Before Gabriella could do anything to stop it, she fell back in, and water splashed everywhere. Most actually got on Gabriella…just like the 'dream'.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

Gabriella threw her hand up, stopping the boy from finishing his sentence. She ran past him quickly, surprised that she wasn't bawling her eyes out.

"Gabi?" Sharpay asked, following her best friend with two drinks in her hand. Gabriella just kept running, trying her best to lose Sharpay in the crowd. Which after a while, she did.

"Wow." Gabriella looked up at the person she bumped into, groaning in frustration. She had no time for this. Right now, she needed to take something to ease her headache, and dry clothes.

"Go away, Brian." She growled, pushing past him. He shook his head, pushing his finger against her shoulder.

"I was invited, remember?" He smirked, walking closer to her body.

"And now you're dis-invited." She challenged, swatting his finger off her shoulder. "Leave."

"Whoa…Ella, what's wrong with your eyes?" He stepped closer, but Gabriella hissed.

"Don't call me Ella." She pushed past him, running up her stairs to her bedroom. She quickly locked the door behind her and rested her forehead against it.

"Uh…" Gabriella turned around to see Troy calmly standing in front of her, a cell phone planted to his ear. Gabriella blinked a few times, wondering if she was actually imagining this. Troy Bolton, in her bedroom. There was no way.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed, but he just nodded.

"Yeah, I gotta go. Bye." He pressed the end button before placing the phone back in his pocket. "I'm sorry…I just needed to get away from all the noise for a little. I had a call."

Gabriella grinned, stepping away from the door. For some reason, she felt comfortable with him around. Even if he was in her humiliating bedroom.

"You can stay here as long as you like. In fact, I'm actually not leaving. So if you want to hang with me, I wouldn't mind." She gasped after she said that. When did she have the ability to say the impossible?

"You're locking yourself in your room?" He asked, his eyebrow lifting. Gabriella giggled and nodded her head.

"It's a madhouse down there. I think I'll stay up here until everyone leaves."

"Well, how will they know when to leave then?" He asked, smiling. That was easy, Alex. Wherever he was.

"I'm sure they'll know when to leave."

"You're wet." He blurted out, his eyes widening after he finished. Gabriella started laughing, putting her hand up in defense. "I didn't mean it like that…I mean, how would I even know that? It's not like I can see it." He cursed himself silently after that and closed his eyes, realizing how perverted that sounded. Great, so she thought he was some creep.

"Troy…I get it." She giggled. Surprisingly, she was dominating the conversation. Whatever happened to the shy Gabriella, she did not know.

"Sorry." He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck gently.

"But yeah, some idiots decided to go in my pool. Which as you can see…Resulted in this." She motioned toward her outfit, drenched with water, and her hair which was equally soaked.

"Do you want to change? I can just go-"

Gabriella quickly shook her head. "No, you can stay. I'll just change in my bathroom." He nodded, somewhat relieved he had a chance to stay. He was rather enjoying her company. Although, he was upset he wouldn't be able to see the outline of her perfect body as her dress stuck to her skin. It was causing his body to throb in agony. He just wished he could be the one removing the dress, not her. Jesus, when did he become so…horny?

"Alright." He mumbled as she nodded and grabbed something from her dresser before making her way inside the bathroom.

Gabriella made sure to lock it, not needing him to open the door on her, which would probably not even happen in her dreams. She looked once in the mirror, confused to see her normal eye color. What the hell was Brian talking about?

Gabriella shook her head, forgetting about the douche downstairs. She replaced her dress with a comfortable tank top and a pair of jeans. She quickly applied a handful of gel to her hair before it frizzed, and it bounced back into its natural waves. Smiling once, she thought she looked pretty good. She didn't understand why, but having Troy Bolton in her room, outside her bathroom, just seemed to boost her confidence.

"Comfortable?" She asked after opening the door and noticing Troy chilling on her bed. His head jerked up in shock, but when he saw her grin, he smirked.

"Care to join?" Gabriella giggled and skipped toward her bed. The fact that Troy was inviting her to her own bed, made Gabriella smile with pleasure.

"I'd love to." She answered in a small voice as she set her butt down on the edge of her bed.

"What are you thinking?" He nudged her, grinning.

"Hmmm, how many times Sharpay will kill me."

"I'm sure she won't kill you."

"Oh, have you met her? She basically planned this night out for me, and here I am, sitting with Troy Bolton in my bedroom."

"You make it sound so deceptive." He joked, watching as her expression changed.

"Isn't it? I mean I just met you, and you already got me in bed."

Troy chuckled nervously, but Gabriella couldn't sense the nerves. "Come on, you didn't just meet me today."

"No? Name a time we actually spoke to each other." Ha, there wasn't one.

"Well…speaking…"

"Exactly." She answered, feeling quite proud of herself.

Troy shifted uncomfortably on the bed, not entirely sure how to respond to that.

"Why did you start talking to me?" Gabriella asked, looking to the side of her at Troy.

What was he supposed to say? How he always wanted to, yet he was too pussy to make a move? Yeah, she would surely be charmed by that.

"I thought I should finally meet the sister of my close friend." He lied through his teeth. Did he sweat when he was nervous?

"Ah, so this is about Alex, hm?" Gabriella giggled, shaking her head.

"Do you see me talking to him?" Troy grinned as Gabriella helplessly giggled again. God, he loved her laugh.

"Guess not." She smiled. Here she was, having an actual conversation with Troy, and she didn't faint yet.

"Wow…" Troy said in a whisper, moving closer to Gabriella. Gabriella quickly backed away as she noticed his expression.

"What?" She asked, wondering why he was staring at her like that.

"Your eyes…" He pointed a finger at her, the color burning through his skin. There was no way she put contacts in without him noticing.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" She sat up suddenly, running toward her mirror. She gasped out loud looking at her eyes, which weren't in their normal shade of brown. They were blue, very, very blue.

* * *

><p>Anyone recognize the name of her brother? It's prettty similiar to another story... ;) I just love it! &amp; you may want to type in color mood chart on google, :) It'll help with the story.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

At some point during the night, Alex had managed to kick out everyone lurking around the house. Sharpay was furious, but somehow Alex tricked her into thinking Gabriella was sick. She promised she would pay any debts toward him later, but for now she was just going to lie in bed and think about the boy that had been on her thoughts all day. After convincing him her eyes never turned blue, and he was just seeing things, he finally agreed and left her with one thing Gabriella would forever cherish. His number. She's been squealing in excitement for hours, but she couldn't bring herself to program his number into her phone. How could he not think she was a creep? Firstly, she basically had a seizure in front of him, then, she made him think he was crazy. She was the crazy one, her eyes randomly changing color, her body blacking out? Not to mention the weird scene before by the pool. It was almost as if she could see things…before they actually happened. She was just a whole bunch of crazy. When did her life become so complicated?

"Gabs?" Her brother peeked his head inside her bedroom, his eyes roaming around her room. Gabriella groaned at his voice and threw her hand up, pushing all fingers down but one.

"Go away. Let me sleep." She hissed, pushing her head further into her pillow. She didn't have a dream last night that was out of the ordinary, which made Gabriella ponder everything. Maybe she imagined everything?

"You didn't just give me the finger, did you?" His voice became closer, but Gabriella did her best to drain out all the sounds. If he got any closer, she would surely rip his head off.

"Get out of my room!" She muffled a scream, quickly lifting her lazy head up to see him.

"Holy shit, Gabs. When did you get contacts?" He squinted his eyes and tilted his head in confusion. Before he could say anything else, she sprinted off her bed and closed up on her eye.

"Oh my god." She mumbled, pulled her skin down by her eye to get a better view. They were white, completely blending in with the rest of her eye. Now, she looked possessed.

* * *

><p>Gabriella dragged her feet down the stairs, moaning in frustration. She was so tired, she could barely keep her abnormal eyes open.<p>

"Morning angel." He joked, sipping on his orange juice. Gabriella hissed at him and sat down on the cold metal stool by the counter. "Decided to take out the weird contacts, I see."

She wanted to tell him they changed on their own, that they barely stayed brown now. But how could she? He would think she's crazy, just like she did herself.

"They were annoying me." She stuck with lying, it was easier.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" He noticed she was acting strange lately, but he didn't take much thought into it. What would he say? Hey sis, why are you acting like a freak? No. He couldn't.

"I don't. They are nonprescription?" She said, but it came out more like a question.

"Alright." He answered, shaking his head as he laughed. "So, any plans today?"

She smiled brightly and nodded her head, but when she answered, she went back to looking bored. "Sleep."

"Yeah, you could use it grumpy." He joked, taking another sip of his drink. "But hey, I'm having the basketball team over soon, so you might want to sleep somewhere else. It could be loud."

Gabriellas face lit up. Forget sleep. "You know what? I don't think I'm tired anymore." With that, she rushed out of the kitchen to her room to fix herself up, or at least look presentable. Basketball. Troy Bolton. Do the math.

She squealed, slamming the door behind her. Her legs had a mind of their own as her body jolted forward toward her closet. "What to wear, Gabriella?" She asked herself, pushing the clothes to the side. A groan escaped her lips as she kept looking. It looked like all her clothes were in the wash. Great.

Gabriella ran past her closet, stopping momentarily to look in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes, a clear sign of how much sleep she really needed.

"Not again…" She muttered, staring back at herself. Her eyes were now a shade of red. What was happening to her?

Gabriella closed her eyes shut and counted to 10 very slowly before opening them again. Still red.

"Fuck!" She sighed, looking away from the mirror. She ran to her dresser and grabbed her sunglasses that were neatly placed on top.

It was almost Summer, the glasses wouldn't seem odd.

She finally found a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top to slip over her bikini. Maybe the chlorine in the pool would magically change her eye color back. Her hair was tied up, some loose curls falling out of the ponytail.

"Gab-"Alex opened her door, stopping when he saw Gabriella. "What are you doing?"

"Going in the pool." She smiled, pushing past him to the hallway.

"Someone else's pool, right?" He hoped, following her as she walked downstairs.

"I can't go in my own pool?" She huffed, throwing her towel over her shoulder.

"Seriously? Do you want my friends to stare?"

Gabriella giggled. Of course not. Only Troy. "Why would they stare?" She asked, twirling a curl in her finger. Oh how she loved to act dumb.

"Gabriella, go to Sharpays house."

"Hmmm, nope." She grinned, skipping happily to the backyard.

Gabriella stared outside, suddenly frozen. They were there already? Suddenly, she was feeling nervous again.

"Sis, will you at least go outside now?" Alex pushed past her, sliding the screen door open. He immediately started talking to his friends as Gabriella searched for Troy. She smiled when she saw him sitting on the diving board, conversing with his friend Chad.

"Just go make conversation, Gabriella. Be the spontaneous girl you are." Gabriella mumbled, rolling her eyes after. That didn't sound so believable.

Gabriella went to step forward, but when she tried, her foot wouldn't leave its spot. "No, no, no." She shook her head, trying to mover her body. Before she could get a hold of herself, her eyes shut.

"_Gabriella? Why haven't you been answering your cell?"_

"_I was sleeping, Shar." _

"_Evidently not if you're answering your house phone!"_

"_Look, I gotta go, I have people over."_

"_Don't you dare han-_

_Gabriella pressed the end button, smiling to herself before she finally walked outside._

_She pulled her shorts off, flinging them to the side, and then took her tank top off. She wasn't aware that Troy was staring, his mouth slightly open. If she would've known, she wouldn't of jumped in the pool like an idiot._

"_Gabriella." Alex hissed, kneeling over the edge. Gabriella looked at him confused, before he pointed to the side of her._

"_Nice boobs, Montez!" Gabriella gasped, placing her hands over her exposed breasts._

Gabriella came back to Earth, relieved when her body was able to move. What the hell did she just picture in her mind?

Suddenly, Gabriella heard a loud piercing noise ring through her ears. She glanced to the side, shocked to see her house phone ring. She quickly pulled her sunglasses off, setting them carefully on the counter. She couldn't bring herself to answer the phone. It was all too weird.

Letting it ring, Gabriella ran out of the kitchen, smiling when she stepped into the fresh air.

"Gabriella, what the hell, answer the phone!" Alex yelled from the other side of the pool, his hands waving in the air. Gabriella gulped, but shook her head. "Gabi! It won't stop ringing! Answer it!"

Gabriella sighed loudly, turning her body to walk back into the kitchen. Maybe it wasn't Sharpay?

"Gabriella? Why haven't you been answering your cell?" She heard from the other end of the line, and she knew exactly who it was.

If she just says something else, it won't be like what she imagined.

"I was watching a movie." Gabriella lied, answering with the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Evidently not if you're answering your house phone!"

Gabriella gulped, feeling the house phone slip through her fingers.

"Don't you dare han-" Gabriella had dropped the phone by then, not being able to hear her last words.

She slowly walked outside, a horrified expression on her face. Alex looked at her weirdly, as did his friends around him.

"It was just Sharpay." She choked out, faking a smile. Alex nodded, getting back to his conversation.

Gabriella carefully sat at the edge of the pool, hanging her feet over the water. She stared at the clear water, her head throbbing once again. God dammit, these headaches were killing her.

"Hey." A deep, raspy voice exclaimed, and Gabriella snapped back, slightly happy to see Troy walking over to her. He sat down next to her, hanging his feet over as well.

"Hi." She said, not making eye contact with him.

"You alright?"

Gabriella nodded, sighing to herself. "When there's something wrong with you, that you can't explain, does it make you a lunatic?" Gabriella asked, turning to face Troy. Troy stared intently at her eyes, shocked to see them…pink. He didn't say anything, but just shook his head. Was she talking about the sudden change of eye color?

"Good to know." She frowned.

"Wanna go in the pool?" He asked after a moment of silence. Gabriella nodded, watching as he stood up and held out his hand. Gabriella smiled, grabbing it and feeling herself lift off the ground. "Ladies first." He grinned, motioning his hand toward the pool.

"Chicken." She joked, giggling as Troy laughed and walked over to the diving board. Gabriella pulled her tank off, followed by sliding down her jean shorts. Troy's mouth slightly opened, but after Chad laughed at him, he quickly closed it.

Gabriella stared down at the pool, looking closely at her reflection. Oh god, her eyes weren't brown. She couldn't make out the color, but the pigment wasn't dark.

"You getting in?" Troy yelled from the diving board, and Gabriella's head jerked up. She nodded, walking around to the steps, and getting in slowly.

Troy jumped in from the board, grinning when he came up and saw Gabriella swimming around the deep end already. He shook his hair out of his face, running a hand through it once.

"Afraid to get your hair wet?" Troy teased, smirking.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, immediately going under water. She came back up, a smug smile on her face.

"You know…" He said, swimming closely to her. "Your brother has been staring at us for quite some time."

Gabriella looked at her brother, sighing when she saw him looking right at them. "He's just being a brother."

"I know the feeling." He smiled, swimming circles around her. Gabriella giggled.

"You have siblings?"

"Two younger sisters."

"Ah, so you're the older, protective brother?"

Troy chuckled, but nodded. "I guess I am."

"Tell me more about your family." Gabriella said politely, watching as he grinned. Gabriella was always interested in other people's families, learning about what it really meant to be one.

"What do you want to know?" He rested his body on the edge of the pool, Gabriella soon doing the same.

"About your parents."

"Well, let's see. My mom and dad divorced about a year ago, so she took my sisters and left the state. I only see them in the Summer, so right now, it's just me and my dad." He looked down as Gabriella frowned. His family seemed just as complicated as hers.

"I'm sorry." She said sympathetically, patting him gently on the shoulder.

She quickly pulled her hand away, gasping when she felt a shock travel through her veins. She looked away from him, the scenery soon changing.

When everything was back, Gabriella gulped. She had the vision of Troy being shot, again. But this time, her eyes didn't seem to shut. It was quick.

"You okay?" Troy asked, reaching his hand out to her. Gabriella somehow felt his hand getting closer, and she moved away a little.

"Sorry." She apologized, backing away slowly. She noticed a shadow above her, and glanced up to see her brother kneeling down, looking very angry.

"Gabriella." He hissed, staring down at her.

Oh god. "Nice boobs, Montez!" It was happening.

She groaned, quickly covering her exposed breasts…that were not exposed? What?

"What the hell?" She growled, looking down at her bikini top, still attached to her body.

"Got ya!" She heard one of the idiots yell, and Gabriella's blood boiled. What assholes!

"You dick!" She shouted, quickly jumping out of the pool to chase Alex. He grinned, running around the edge.

"Montez, what's up with your eyes?" She was so sick of hearing that constantly.

"What's up with them?" She growled again, gritting her teeth at the random boy in front of her.

"They're white…"

Gabriella gasped, quickly covering her eyes. "That's funny, nice one." She turned around, her eyes still covered.

"Gabriella?" She heard Troy say, but she couldn't open her eyes. They were changing so much, she was like a rainbow. What was she supposed to tell him? 'I have rainbow contacts!' Psh, no.

"Yes?" She asked softly, turning her body back around.

"Can we go talk inside, please?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah sure," Gabriella carefully removed her hands from her eyes, revealing her aberrant eyes to Troy.

She slowly followed him into the house, shutting the screen door behind her as they walked to the couches.

"Alright, I wasn't going to ask before…but well, it's kind of freaking me out…"

Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat before reluctantly nodding. She wondered in her mind how this was going to go down, she just never imagined it happening right now.

"What's up with your eyes? I mean…they changed…again…except this time, they're white?"

"I-I…" She wanted to tell him how she felt about the situation, how this randomly started happening. But she couldn't…well, phrase it right?

"Are you sick or something, Brie?" He inquired, gradually moving his hand closer to hers. She was too overwhelmed with the sudden nickname he gave her, she couldn't think straight.

"I don't know…" She sighed, turning away from his gaze so only her profile could be viewed.

"It's just not normal…" At first, he thought they were contacts, even though he had no idea why she would ever want them, her eyes were beautiful. But after they changed pink, and then they magically turned white.

She wanted to scream at him for accusing her of not being normal, but he was right…she wasn't normal. Even if he didn't mean it like that, she still took it straight to heart; the heart that was slowly breaking.

"You don't think I know that, Troy? I'm just not an average person anymore…" Her legs straightened, her body lifted, her mouth twitched. She couldn't deal with this. Not right now.

"Gabriella…" He softly said, cautiously grasping onto her shaking hand.

She froze, her eyes immediately locking on her feet. She couldn't move them, and it wasn't because Troy was preventing her. She literally couldn't force them to go forward. It was happening again…the freaky shit was happening. And at the worst time possible.

"Troy…" She choked, using her muscles in her neck to try and twist her head around. No part of hers was functioning besides her teeth, jaw, and mouth.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," He stood up, their hands still intertwined.

"Then how did you mean it?" She was sure she would be crying if her tear ducts worked.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on with you?" Troy walked in front of her body, his ocean orbs piercing through her skin.

"Would you believe me if I told you I didn't know?" She mused, wishing she could see his reaction at the moment.

"Look at me Gabriella," He told her, using his free hand to caress the skin on her chin. He lifted it up, surprising Gabriella that he actually got her to move. He had control, yet she didn't? "I do believe you."

Gabriella sighed, opening her mouth to speak. "It scares me, Troy…I wanna know what's wrong with me..."

"Hey, hey…Why don't you go to the doctor? I'm sure there's an explanation for this."

Oh how she believed there was. Could doctors explain the dreams she had, the visions, the eyes? It didn't seem to have anything medical to do with it, just…paranormal.

"Until then…" She grinned, her eyes still locked on his. "Let's just say they're contacts, okay?"

He chuckled and nodded, removing his hands from her.

Almost instantly she felt her muscles loosen, and she slowly moved her hand forward. Why couldn't she move when he touched her? How come every time she was near him, something un-explainable happened?

"You wanna get back outside?" He pointed to screen door beside them, the voices of the basketball team being heard from inside. She wanted to spend more time with him, but she had a feeling if she didn't talk to Sharpay, she would be gutted.

"I actually have somewhere to be right now…I'll text you?" She felt satisfied saying that, actually being one of the few girls to have his number. Even though she still didn't program it into her phone…She had to do that, pronto.

"Sure…" He hesitated, awkwardly moving forward on the heel of his feet. "Bye, Brie."

He left her standing alone, smiling widely in front of her at his backside. Did she mention how much she adored his back? Well she did, a whole lot. But not more than the front view from the waist up, possibly even below... Just the view of his pecks, his tan, his abs…it all made her want to attack him with kisses; no matter how much her shyness took over. One word to explain it; hot.

* * *

><p>Gabriella patiently waited on the edge of her bed, tapping her feet to an imaginable rhythm in her head. She texted Sharpay rather than call her, and invited her over for some girl time…without mentioning the fact that the whole basketball team was still in her backyard. Once she found that out, Gabriella would be even more screwed.<p>

She could hear the sound of a car screeching against her driveway, the loud slam of the door bringing Gabriella's foot to a halt. Her body was tensing…her head started pounding.

"Shit." She muttered, just before her mind went blank.

"_You're dead Gabriella Anne Montez! So fucking dead!" Sharpay screamed from outside the door, forcefully banging her fist against the wood. "Open the damn door before I kick it down!" _

_Gabriella laughed out loud, shaking her head. "Give it your best shot!" She gasped after, wondering where that came from. Just a minute ago she was scared shitless by Sharpays annoying tone._

"_I'm getting your brother!"_

Gabriella opened her eyes, relieved to be in the comfort of her own reality once again. These premonitions…these visions…were truly freaking her out.

Her head jerked up at the sound of footsteps pounding against her stairs, the noise getting closer by the minute.

"You got this…don't let her say the words…" She mumbled to herself, ready to stand up and unlock the door before Sharpay could state her small speech.

Just as she was about grab the doorknob, a sharp pain shot through her head.

"Fuck!" She squeaked, immediately placing her hands against either side of her head. The feeling was unbearable, worse than anything she ever felt. It was as if she was hit with a baseball bat in the head…twice.

"You're dead Gabriella Anne Montez! So fucking dead!" Sharpay screamed from outside the door, forcefully banging her fist against the wood. "Open the damn door before I kick it down!"

Gabriella desperately wanted to unlock it then, but her body fell to the ground, her forehead resting on the carpeted floor. "Sharpay!" She yelled in agony, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Gabriella? What's wrong?" Sharpay pressed her hand against the door, followed by her ear. She could hear Gabriella moaning, but it didn't sound so pleasant. "I'm getting your brother!" She told her, quickly running down the steps before Gabriella could respond.

Gabriella was in too much pain to think about Sharpay's answers, the same ones she pictured. She couldn't deny it anymore…She was seeing the future.

"Agh!" She yelped as another wave of pain shot through her head. Was her brain blowing up or something?

"Gabriella!" She heard the faint sound of her brother from outside the door, and she felt a sigh of relief. She needed someone to stop the pain…

"Alex..." She tried lifting her hand up to reach the knob, but when she removed her hand, her head began pounding against her other fingers.

"Gabriella, open the god damn door!"

"I can't…" She mumbled to herself, aware that no one would be able to hear.

"Gabriella!"

The voices were becoming fainter, to a point where she couldn't even understand them.

And that's when her eyes shut again, her hands lazily draping over her body as she lay there unconscious.

"_Troy?" _

"_What are you doing here, Gabriella?"_

"_Where exactly is 'here'?" _

"_You're supposed to be saving me…Not wasting time."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I don't have much time left…"_

_"What do you mean-"_

Gabriella gasped, lifting her body up so she was sitting on the floor. "Did you just pour water on me?" She hissed, wiping her drenched hair away from her face.

"You fainted…" Sharpay nervously said, glancing around the room at Alex, and back to Gabriella.

"Gabs…did you have another…seizure?" He dragged out the word seizure, as if she was a little girl that didn't understand the meaning.

"No." She answered, picking herself off the ground. Did she just have a seizure?

"Are you okay?" Alex grabbed her arms, steadying her body as she nodded. "Do you need to lie down?"

Gabriella shook her head, following him as he set her on the bed, where she eventually laid down anyway.

"How'd you get in…?" She softly asked, resting her head against the pillow.

Alex slightly chuckled, his worry for Gabriella fading as she managed to keep the conversation going. He didn't know whether to call 911, drive to the hospital, or just let her rest. "Sharpay has mad skills with a bobby pin."

Gabriella giggled, closing her eyes and breathing heavily. "Thanks, Shar."

Sharpay smiled, but Gabriella couldn't see. She just felt her body lift up a little, and then sink back down into her comforter.

Alex knelt down in front of the two girls, his arms placed on the bed as he rested his chin on his hands. He smiled, watching as his sister was softly breathing. "I'm glad you're okay, Gabs…You kind of...well… scared the shit out of us."

Gabriella grinned, bringing her hand up to her forehead. "I'm just dehydrated…That's all…"

Alex looked at Sharpay, and Sharpay nodded in understanding. She jumped off the bed, walking downstairs into the kitchen.

"It didn't sound like it, Gabs. I never heard of people screaming like you did because they didn't get enough water to drink."

"Alex…please…I don't want to talk about it, understand?" She cracked one eye open, watching as he rolled his eyes.

"What's going on with you, Gabriella? You haven't been acting like yourself lately." He angrily stood up, his lips pursed.

Gabriella opened both eyes, sitting up on her bed. "Maybe that's just the effect of being 17!" She spat back, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you fucking serious? That's the dumbest shit I ever heard!"

"Get the hell out of my room, Alex!" She grabbed her pillow from behind her, tossing it vigorously at her brother. The impact was so hard; he nearly fell backwards from the force.

He stared at his sister in disbelief, glaring viciously at her. "I'm not fucking leaving until you tell me what's wrong with you." He told her, standing his ground.

"Fuck you!" She growled, reaching behind her back to get another pillow. A hand grabbed hers, stopping her from grasping the pillow. "Get off of me!" She squirmed, pulling her hand away from him quickly. It surprised her how strong she was to be able to overpower her brother, the muscular jock.

"Gabriella, calm down!" He demanded, extending his hand out to her again. She pushed it aside, shaking her head.

She was furious. And she didn't even know the real reason why.

"Just leave!" She sobbed, banging hard against his chest. He pulled her forward into a hug, allowing her to keep punching at him until she eventually stopped, her body feeling tired. "I'm scared Alex…I don't know what's wrong with me…" She cried out, letting the tears drip onto his shirt. This whole moment was reminding her of before with Troy, causing her to sob harder.

He soothed her, patting her back comfortingly. "It's okay, Gabs…Let it out…"

And she did.

She cried into his chest as Sharpay watched from the side, frowning at her best friend. She wished she could help. She just didn't know how to.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier…" She looked away from the t.v, pouting up at Alex seated next to her on the couch. After the incident Alex kicked out his team, even Sharpay, after she protested of course, and brought Gabriella downstairs. He decided a good movie would ease the tension, and maybe get her to talk to him. He just wanted to know what was wrong with his sister. It was worrying him seeing her like this.<p>

"You don't have to say sorry, Gabs. Everyone has some anger they need to get out…" He grinned, gently nudging her on her side. She nodded, looking back at the movie.

"I want to tell you, Alex…I just don't want you to think I'm crazy." She said honestly, shocked that she actually said it out loud.

"Nothing can make me think you're crazy, sis. I've put up with you my whole life…" He joked, grinning again. This time Gabriella giggled a little.

She quickly stopped after she remembered what she wanted to tell him. Everything. "I'm serious Alex…You're the only person I can really count on right now…I can't deal with it if I lose you." She looked down at her hands, taking in the shakiness of them.

"Gabriella…You will never lose me." He smiled, patting her leg.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Gabriella sighed heavily, closing her eyes for a moment. She opened them back up, feeling as ready as ever. "Ever since I turned 17…strange things have been happening…"

He raised his eyebrow, scooting closer to her. He suddenly felt more interested. "Like?"

"Like…having these weird dreams that make no sense…"

"Everyone has dreams Gabs."

"Not like these…" She sighed again, nervously playing with her fingers. "I just freeze up at any time, reliving the same dream over and over again. From your view, I guess it looks like a spaz attack…But I just see a dream…"

Alex gulped, nodding. "What's the dream, Gabriella?"

"I don't remember…that's the issue." She lied, not really wanting to tell him about Troy. That could stay personal.

"That doesn't make any sense…"

She laughed sarcastically. "You're telling me." She lifted her head up, looking at him directly in the eye.

"What color are my eyes, Alex?"

He looked closer, shaking his head in confusion. "They're brown, why?"

"They look exactly like the eyes you always see?"

He squinted, trying to see what she meant. And he did. They were sort of lighter, an amber shade. "No-"

"They change on their own…Like some damn rainbow, Alex." She blinked a few times, groaning. "I told you I used contacts, but I really don't. I've never used a contact lens in my entire life."

His eyes widened, but he couldn't speak. What the hell was he supposed to say to that?

"It's randomly changing on its own…any color it wants to. I don't know why, and I don't know how."

"So the white…the red…It's all real?"

She nodded, looking away from him. "I haven't even told you the worst part yet."

"Which is?"

This would be the one that decided her fate. Either he would send her to a mental hospital, or actually believe her. Even if it sounded fucking crazy. "I think I can see the future…"

The sudden reaction from Alex gave Gabriella her answer.


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Alex laughed in disbelief, his heart nervously pounding. Was he supposed to believe her? Or…?

"I can see into the future." Gabriella repeated with a little more force this time, her eyes glaring at him.

"Yeah, I heard you…but, uh…Gabriella, that's impossible."

"I thought that too. Obviously, it isn't." She growled.

"You're kidding, right? This is a joke? All of it?"

Gabriella stood up angrily and groaned. "Why would I ever joke about this, Alex? This is serious. This is _scary. _I can see into the fucking future, my eyes change color, and I keep having fucking dreams about Troy!"

Alex's head moved back, his lips pursed, and his eyes widened. "Did you just say, Troy?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck. She hadn't meant to say that. "No, I didn't say Troy. Why the fuck would you think that? Seriously? First you don't believe me, and then you put words into my mouth?"

"Gabriella, I didn't-"

"No, Alex. Forget it. Forget I told you everything. I knew you wouldn't believe me." She closed her eyes tightly and made a move to leave the living room, but Alex grasped her arm and pulled her back.

"Gabi…I'm sorry. I just…If you were in my shoes, would you believe that?"

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and smiled sadly at him. "Yeah...because we're family." She yanked her hand away and ran up the stairs, leaving him stunned, and alone.

Once she got to her bedroom, she immediately slammed her door shut and jumped on her bed, her body curling itself up into a sitting position. She was about to start pounding her pillow when she noticed her phone blinking at the end of her bed.

Quickly, she grabbed her phone and flipped it open, smiling at the number she had memorized.

She opened the single text message and slowly read it over.

_Hey, how are you feeling? Alex seemed pretty freaked when he kicked everyone out. I hope it didn't have anything to do with you. _

_Oh, and I got your number from Sharpay…since well, you never text me ;) Hope you don't mind?_

_-Troy (If you didn't know that already)_

Gabriella giggled, quickly replying to his text message. She still hadn't put his number into her phone. Which now, she would.

_I will be okay if you do me a favor?_

She didn't know where the sudden spring of confidence came from, but she just felt brave. Like possibly, she could do anything.

So when she heard her phone buzz, she grabbed it happily.

_Yeah? What's the favor?_

She inhaled sharply and typed a quick response back.

_Come get me out of this house?_

A little while later, Gabriella was comfortably sitting in Troy's car after she snuck out of her window. He just replied a simple okay, no questioning, no wondering, and told her he'd be there in 10 minutes.

So here she was, sitting next to her crush, grinning madly at their situation.

"So, why exactly did y-"

Gabriella's wide smile completely stumped him, forgetting exactly what he wanted to ask. God, she was so beautiful. Why couldn't he have the guts to just, kiss her?

She didn't know why he stopped his question, nor did she know why he quickly looked away from her and back out the car window, but it made her smile even more. "Let me guess, you were gonna ask me why I asked you to pick me up?"

Troy chuckled, nodding his head.

"Well, if you must know…" She grinned. "I kind of got into a fight with Alex, and I needed to get out."

Troy nodded his head again in understanding. "Is everything okay?"

Gabriella smiled more at his concern and scratched her arm, nervously. The sudden nervousness she had, well that surprised her more than when she texted him. Everything was going so smoothly, and now…now she was back to her shy self.

"Yeah…" She nodded shyly, although he couldn't see due to the fact he was paying attention to the road.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Gabriella rested her head against the side of the car and stared outside. She was going to respond when she noticed her eyes completely blacked out.

"Gabriella?" He slowly looked to the side, but she squealed, telling him not to.

"Gabriella?" He repeated again, carefully driving the car onto the side of the road and stopping it. He tapped her lightly, waiting anxiously for her to face him. "Gabriella, what's wrong?"

"My eyes…" She mumbled.

Her eyes. Something he loved a lot about her. Until recently when he found out that they changed on their own, the brown color was his favorite. Now, he was torn between pink and brown. Pink just sort of spoke to him. It amused him.

"What happened?" He asked.

She hesitantly turned around and opened her eyes, wincing when she saw him jump slightly.

"Wow…um. That's a nice color..." He teased, slowly reaching out to brush his finger along her cheek, just below her eye. What was he doing? When the hell did he have the guts to touch her? Especially so close to her lips...

Her breath hitched in her throat at the feel of his skin against hers, and she slowly gulped. It felt all too comfortable for her.

And then, it happened.

Flashing before her eyes, she saw Troy get shot…again, for the hundredth time.

It was too fast to knock her out, but it didn't go unnoticed to Troy.

He quickly pulled his hand back at the fear that he harmed her, and dropped it onto his lap. "Did I hurt you?"

Gabriella sighed. He thought he hurt her? "No…I just…I just hate that they change."

Before Troy could even blink, her eyes were back to their normal shade of brown, which he was very thankful for. The black was starting to creep him out, although he would never tell her that. "Makes you unique."

Gabriella slowly smiled. "Thank you, Troy." She went to grab his hand on instinct, but it seemed every time they touched…she had the vision of him dying. So instead, she pulled her hand into her lap.

"Anytime." He grinned as he looked out the window. "Hey, you wanna go somewhere?"

Gabriella giggled. "What did you have in mind?"

Troy's grin never left his face. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>"Troy!" Gabriella giggled, swatting Troy's hand away. "You can't force them in!"<p>

"Will you just hold still? They definitely won't go in if you keep squirming," He joked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and grabbed the object from his hand, pulling it between her fingers. "How can I not squirm? Your dirty hands are going near my eyes." She smirked, looking at the handheld mirror and placing a contact in her eye, slowly.

Troy's idea of a place was the eye doctor. He decided that if she got contacts with the same color brown that she already had, it would block the changing color underneath.

Gabriella didn't think he could get anymore cuter, but here he was…playing with a contact in his hand as he stared at her. She probably would've never thought of this idea, so having Troy with her, well that just made it better. She didn't think he liked her like that either, so for now…she just considered him one of her closest friends, even though she had feelings for him that were far from friendly.

Besides, it was just a simple crush.

If he didn't feel the same way, she could begin to get over it.

"Here," He said as he handed her the other contact, which she gratefully accepted, already positioning it over her eye. Once she got it in, she blinked both eyes a few times and stared at him with a smile.

"How does it look?" She asked.

"Perfect." He grinned.

Gabriella slowly pulled her hands away from her eyes, and closed her lips to hide her smile. He probably didn't mean it like she thought, so why did she get butterflies when he said it?

"So…how about we do something else?" Gabriella insisted, changing the topic.

"You sure? You don't have to go home?"

Gabriella giggled softly and shook her head. "Nah, if I made the move to leave…I can go home anytime."

"Alright." He started the car, giving her a large smirk before gripping the steering wheel.

She watched as his smirk stayed planted on his face when he started driving, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking in that gorgeous head of his.

* * *

><p>"What…what the hell is this?" Gabriella asked, looking outside the window nervously.<p>

"I'm sure you know what go-karting is, right?" He chuckled at her nervous reaction and excitedly stepped out of the car.

"You know what, I think I can hear my brother…Yeah I can. He wants me home immediately. So, if you don't mind-"

"Are you seriously scared of go-karts?" Troy laughed again.

Gabriella laughed loudly, a little too loud to make it believable. "Um, no. Why would I be scared of go-karts? It's just like driving."

"Then what's the problem?"

Gabriella followed his actions and stepped out of the door, shutting the door silently. "Well…maybe I've never driven one before."

Troy couldn't stop the louder chuckle from escaping his mouth. "Gabriella, you just said it was like driving. And don't worry, it's a lot easier."

"Yeah? Well…how about we just play go-karts with our cars?" She anticipated and clapped her hands together.

"That would insist you have to go home to get it,"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Can't we just see a movie or something?"

Troy shook his head. "That's not how I roll, babe." He grinned, winking charmingly at her. Immediately after, he opened his mouth in surprise. Why did he just do that?

Gabriella blushed at his actions and nervously bit her lip. She was getting those damn butterflies again.

"Uh, how about we go inside now? Yeah, okay." He quickly walked in front of her, nodding his head for her to follow.

Once she did, she had a feeling she was going to regret it.

"Do you think it's possible to have a closed track?" Troy asked the guy behind the counter only minutes later, Gabriella standing patiently behind him as he talked.

"Yes." The man answered, hinting at something Gabriella was the first to catch. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright…" Troy rolled his eyes too, and grabbed an extra 20 dollars from his pocket and handed it to him.

"20?" The man asked.

Troy quirked his eyebrows and grabbed another 20 dollar bill from his pocket, angrily slapping it down on the counter.

"Enjoy."

Troy flipped him off under the counter, catching the attention from Gabriella. She giggled as she followed him to the track.

"You know, a movie would've been a lot cheaper."

"Ha-ha." Troy laughed sarcastically and Gabriella stuck her tongue out. "But how would I get to kick your butt then?"

Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sure if you just lifted your leg-"

Troy quickly clamped his hand over her mouth and pulled away when she seemed to calm down with the remarks. Although he would love to go anywhere near her ass, he needed to act like a friend…not some horny teenager. And the way she was teasing him, it made him want to do...things to her. Especially, her ass. "Now…are you ready to lose?"

"Since it's just us two, that won't happen." Obviously those words weren't true, but it wouldn't kill her to try. If it was really like driving, she should be a pro at this.

"You're on Montez."

With that, he leapt forward to the karts and jumped into the one that was painted blue with the number 14 on it. Of course, he goes with his basketball number.

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully and sat in the one behind him with the pink stripes and black background. Funny, she loved those colors together.

"Nervous?" Troy asked loudly over the rumbling of the karts as they were prepared to go, his gaze entirely on Gabriella, not even noticing the men that were looking at him for the go to begin.

"No." Gabriella lied.

Troy chuckled, turning his body so he could face the front. He twirled his finger around, aiming it at the men, and they nodded, opening the gates.

"Shit." Gabriella mumbled to herself as the lights started going down to green, knowing she would definitely lose.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you beat me." Troy muttered, tapping the steering wheel annoyingly.<p>

Gabriella giggled softly and licked her lips. "I know."

Troy stared at her lips, his eyes locked on them as she continued to lick slowly. He wondered what it would be like to have them touch his, to have his tongue gently graze th-

"Troy, watch the road!" Gabriella demanded, watching Troy _not_ watch the road.

Troy quickly looked back, mentally kicking himself for getting caught up with her plump lips. "Sorry…"

"Are you seriously that upset that I beat you?" Gabriella asked, grinning.

Troy rolled his eyes. "No. In fact, I'm kind of happy you did. You were worrying the whole time that you wouldn't even be able to start the go-kart." Troy then smirked when Gabriella blushed.

"I guess I learned quickly." She smiled at him, her eyes glistening with excitement. The look on his face when she won though, well that was priceless.

"Yes, you did." Troy said with a sigh.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think your kart was screwed up."

Troy thought back to his kart, and how smoothly it ran. He nodded, playing along. "Yeah…I think it was too."

"So, where to now?" Gabriella asked softly.

"You serious? It's almost 10 o'clock, shouldn't I get you home before your brother flips out?"

Gabriella gasped, quickly pulling out her phone and turning it on. She was having such a fantastic time with Troy, she forgot all about the brother she left behind at the house. "Jesus." She mumbled as she looked at the 20 missed calls from him, and the two from Sharpay. He must've gotten a hold of her.

"Yeah, I think you should probably get me home…" She sighed, banging her head back against the car seat. Boy, was she in for it with her brother.

"You think he's gonna kill me when he finds out I basically kidnapped you?" Troy asked to lighten up the mood. He was happy to hear the giggle he loved come out of her.

"I wouldn't let him do that, " She smiled. "Besides, he doesn't need to know I went anywhere with you…I can just tell him I was with a friend. And you didn't kidnap me, dumb-ass."

Troy grinned at her words, but she didn't seem to notice how she practically didn't label him as a friend. He just hoped she meant what he thought she meant.

* * *

><p>So, how boutt it? Troyella fluff! ;) My favorite. Before any drama happens, I just want to work on building up their relationship...then, everything will start to fall into place. There's still a lot of unanswered questions she has.<p>

Oh, oh, oh! And I basically just came up with a new story idea. I'm not gonna start it now, because I have two stories going on...bleh. But, when one is done, I'm gonna put it up. It's an awesome idea, and I'm VERY anxious to get it on here. So, ah!

Okay, yeah I'm done rambling. Sorry for such a late update by the way :(

Bye :))))


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella carefully jumped onto her balcony, shutting her eyes tightly and clenching her fists from hearing the small thump her weight caused. She slowly tip-toed into her darkened room as she clutched onto her phone; the only sign of lightness in her room.

"Have fun?"

Gabriella nearly had a heart attack at the deep voice that echoed throughout her room and she placed her hand over her chest to maintain her breathing. From the corner, her brother had pulled a chair over to her light, and sat down with one leg crossed over the other. He must've thought he was the godfather or something,

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Gabriella hissed in a whisper.

Alex rolled his eyes. "You don't have to whisper, mom and dad still aren't home."

Gabriella nodded. "Now…" She started, louder. "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I waited for you," He motioned his hands toward his surroundings. "As you can see."

Gabriella was now the one to roll her eyes. "I can see that…but why? I don't want you here." She admitted.

Alex stood up from the chair and walked closer to her, but she only made a movement to go backwards, away from him. "You know I don't think you're a liar right?" He asked.

"Just crazy?" She sighed.

He shook his head. "No. I just think you're…confused? Or at least, I hope."

"Alex, I'm not confused. When I told you I could see into the future, I meant it. I _really _can see into the future." Gabriella frowned as he stared at her carpeted floor.

"I know it sounds insane…" She told him. "But it's true. There are all kinds of wrong with me,"

He slowly swallowed the lump in his throat that had started to form. "It's just not possible Gabs…"

"You don't think I know that?" She was starting to get angry with him. Why couldn't he just believe her and be the only amazing relative in her life? "Imagine how I felt when I started seeing things…" She hissed. "…before they actually happened."

He raised an eyebrow, but still continued to look away from her. He couldn't possibly make eye contact with her now, not with her temper. "Are you trying to be like that black chick?" He inwardly grinned.

"What?" She snapped. Now was definitely not the time for his twisted humor.

"You know…" He finally looked at her. "The black chick from that TV show…you used to watch it when you were youn-"

"That's So Raven?" Gabriella rolled her eyes when he happily nodded. "Alex, what's wrong with you? I'm telling you that I can see into the future, and you relate me to some TV show?" She growled.

"Well…" He started, but was cut off with her loud huff.

"You are so impossible!" She scowled. "I'm better off telling _mother _about my problems."

Alex's face instantly dropped at the mention of their mother, and the way she said it just reminded him how much neglect she got from her family. She needed him to believe her with this, and even though it was just uncanny, he would have to. She was his sister, his life…the only person he truly cared about.

"The eyes…" He said. Gabriella crossed her arms over his chest as she waited for him to continue. "Does this have anything to do with what you're saying?"

She inhaled sharply. "If I knew that, I'd be a lot less stressed." Gabriella said.

"So everything you've told me, you don't know what's going on?" He asked.

Gabriella felt a huge weight lift off her shoulder as he seemed to finally believe her, but something about it was forced. Hey, got to give him credit for trying though, right? "No…" She sighed and turned her back to him. "I mean, I wish I knew who I could ask…"

"But how could anyone possibly know something about this?" He continued for her.

"Well…" She looked back at him with her arms now loosely dangling at her sides. "If this isn't a dream, and I'm really not crazy…I can't be the only one out there that can do these things."

"You think our parents actually know something about this? Usually shit like this is hereditary,"

Gabriella giggled lowly. "Alex, it's not like mom or dad can do these things…and you sure as hell can't."

He laughed sarcastically. "I was just trying to help." He pouted playfully.

Gabriella giggled again and walked over to him, pulling him into an unexpected tight hug.

"I'm sorry for freaking out and leaving…" She whispered.

He sighed against her hair and nodded, knowing she could feel it. "You had every right to…"

Slowly, Gabriella pulled away from the hug and stared at her brother comfortingly. "Thank you though," She smiled.

"You're welcome." He responded with a smile, and soon it faded into a sheepish grin. "What exactly are you thanking me for?"

Gabriella walked over to her bed and sat down; looking up at her brother's confused expression. "For you know, sticking with the psycho girl." She softly giggled.

"Hey," He said hastily. "You cannot refer to a Montez as a psycho, even if it's yourself."

"Yeah?" She raised her eyebrow. "What am I then?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but as the words denied to come out, he closed it again. Gabriella giggled.

"Go get some sleep, bro. School tomorrow." She giggled again when he made a funny face, almost like he was shocked she was telling him this.

"Thanks for stealing my line," He grunted.

"Goodnight."

"Morning," Alex cheered. Gabriella confusingly stared at her brother as he pushed a plate across the counter over to her side. She looked down at it once, taking in the delicious smell of two neatly placed waffles in front of her.

"Breakfast?" She grinned. "Since when do you cook?"

He slid the syrup over to her. "Yeah, sticking some frozen waffles into the toaster makes me a very good cook." He chuckled.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I know it doesn't, dumbo." She used his old nickname when they were kids, referring to the overly large ears he once had, thankfully growing out of them. She still liked to tease him with the memories. And of course, he always had a comeback to her taunts. "I've actually never seen you use the toaster, though." She said honestly.

"Are you serious? I always use the tooster." He told her as he stuffed his half eaten waffle into his mouth, chomping down on it like some starved monster.

"Uhm, I'm sorry…what was that?" She giggled.

"I saed, I aways use the tooster." He repeated again. Gabriella made a disgusted face when a piece of his waffle flew out of his mouth and onto the counter.

"Maybe you should…" She made a circular motion around her mouth and he tilted his head. "Chew!" She blurted out. "Chew your food, Alex." She laughed.

Alex made a loud gulping sound, which Gabriella took as him actually listening, and he spoke again. "Are you going to eat them?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I could…" She glanced at the clock. "But we have about ten minutes until we have to leave, and I'm not even dressed yet."

"You aren't?" He asked, shocked. "I always thought you wore your bunny pajamas to school." He teased.

Gabriella made a few verbal ha's and pushed her plate back to Alex, thankful for the food, but he understood. She stood up from the stool and went to walk upstairs, suddenly stopping.

"Gabriella?" Alex watched Gabriella freeze in place, and his brotherly instincts flamed. "Gabs, are you okay?"

She slowly closed her eyes, trying to remember what she was going to say, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Are you…" He trailed off. "Seeing into the future?" He stepped in front of her and waved his hand over her face, although she obviously couldn't see.

Gabriella's eyes jerked open, startling the shit out of Alex. "Damn…" He heaved.

"I knew I forgot something," She groaned and looked at him. "Wait...did you just ask me if I was seeing into the future?" She giggled.

He shrugged. "I don't know how it happens…"

"Well, first off, I was just thinking about my homework, which surprisingly I didn't finish. And second, when I have visions, I'm pretty sure I don't look _this _calm."

He quirked an eyebrow. It wasn't like her to forget that she had homework. "Are you lying?"

"Am I lying?" She repeated. "I don't lie to you, Alex."

"Are you lying about lying?" He shook his finger at her.

Gabriella giggled. "No, now can you move outta my way? I have to get chang-"

"Was I in your vision?" He quickly asked. Gabriella's face became expressionless. She liked it better when he thought she was crazy. "Did it involve me and Megan Fox?"

"No Alex, I see things that are actually _going _to happen." She pushed past him and ran up the steps, quickly closing the door before he could question her any further.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, you're alive!" Sharpay squealed, clinging onto her best friend like her life depended on it. Gabriella rolled her eyes and carelessly hugged back.<p>

"I would hope so," Gabriella mumbled, pulling back and giving her an odd look.

Sharpay followed Gabriella down the hall, poking at her every few seconds. Gabriella had to deal with the annoyance of her brother on the way here, because he happened to decide that he wanted to ride with her, and now Sharpay was starting to irritate her. What a great Monday morning this was turning out to be.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" Sharpay asked again after Gabriella ignored her the first time. Her options; keep ignoring Sharpay, or tell some stupendous lie. She definitely couldn't tell her about Troy. The lengths Sharpay would go to get them together…it was just too much for Gabriella to handle right now.

"My phone was being stubborn." Gabriella said.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"I lost it somewhere in my room, and it didn't want to come out." Gabriella walked at a faster pace toward her first period class, one that happened to contain Troy, and not Sharpay.

"Well where were you all nigh…."

Gabriella could only hear the faint sound of her best friend screaming as she entered her classroom, sighing loudly that she was now free.

If she wasn't celebrating, she probably would've noticed the blue-eyed boy snake up behind her.

She gasped a little as his hands gripped her shoulders once in a friendly gesture. "How'd things go with your brother?" He came up from behind her and grabbed her hands into his, pulling her toward her desk. Was this what friends did? Or did this mean he wanted to be more? Ugh, things were getting too confusing.

Gabriella smiled nonetheless and walked with him, ignoring the stares of her fellow classmates, preferably cheerleaders. "Great…" She smiled. "He didn't even ask me where I went."

Troy smiled. "Good."

Her smile soon faded. "As for Sharpay…" She sighed. "She won't stop bugging me until I tell her."

Troy removed his hands from hers as he sat down in his desk, and Gabriella missed the warm feeling on her palms. Was that really necessary for him to pull his hands away?

"I'm sure you'll think of something." He winked playfully at her.

Gabriella giggled and sat down in her desk next to his, the loud bell bringing her out of her thoughts. Why were her hands still tingling?

"Fuck…" She mumbled as she fought her mind to keep her eyes open. It was happening again, and this time it wasn't going to be quick…she could just feel it. And she couldn't let Troy see her spaz out again, definitely not in front of a class, occupied by many students.

She did the first thing she could think of and ran out of the classroom, the confused glances of her teacher and classmates just a mere memory. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she made her way to the girl's bathroom, but her heart was only pounding for one reason;

She could hear Troy's footsteps behind her, coming closer and closer as she advanced toward the restroom.

And she had a feeling he wouldn't give up until he got to her.

Even if it meant he was going to see her nearly have a seizure...

Guess it must be good thing that Gabriella was now not conscious to see him.

Because as she almost reached the door handle, everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

"Gabriella!"

She could feel his presence next to her, almost as if she were awake to see it. For the first time since her birthday, she hadn't had a vision quite like this. Not one where she could still control her mind, where she could prevent her brain from forcing disturbing images of Troy's death upon her. It was almost like her eyes were glued shut, but everything she owned was working properly. She should be able to see something now, anything…so why hasn't she?

"Gabriella…"

The soft yet worried, voice was echoing in her mind, repeating over and over again, torturing her with the fact she couldn't respond. By the time she had stopped replaying his voice in her mind, she could feel his hands snaking around her, and her body become lighter. He had picked her up and pulled her close to him, his hand protectively pressing her head against his chest. She _felt_ his emotions, like they were her own. He was shaking, which only caused her to shake in his hold.

His delicate voice rang in her ears again, and this time, she was positive her mouth wasn't going to open. She let her mind slip away at the fear of never being able to open them again, and this time…her vision changed from black to Troy. Only he wasn't wearing what he was wearing that day, nor was he hovering over her with worry, he was standing in front of her with a frown on his face, just before his blood splat all over her face. If it was real, she would've vomited.

Gabriella's eyes shot open in pure adrenaline as she gasped for necessary breath.

"Thank god…" Troy said quietly. He pushed a loose curl behind her ear and let his finger linger on her cheek. "Are you okay?" He added quickly.

Gabriella stared up at him for a moment before reluctantly taking her eyes off of him and glancing around the room. She'd recognize this place anywhere; the nurses office. Only it was missing something very important, the nurse.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. She didn't know why, but she needed to get it out. It was her fault for putting him through that anxiety, when in reality, she was the one that should've been worried; for him.

His eyes widened as he anxiously shook his head, cupping her cheek into his trembling hand. "Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault you fainted…" Troy said.

How would she ever be able to tell him what she had told Alex, about all these premonitions? The idea was absolutely preposterous.

"Where's the nurse?" She asked as she sat up cautiously, his urge to pull her against him increasing.

"She went to go call your parents…" He told her. "Jesus, Gabriella, you've been unconscious for 20 minutes."

Gabriella's calm eyes soon became wild with shock. No, it merely felt like five minutes. How could that even be remotely possible?

"I must've been dehydrated…" She said, rubbing her forehead. His hand instinctively pulled away and rested on his leg dangling over the bed.

He nodded, although he still had trouble believing that.

"Did you say she's calling my parents?" Gabriella asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah…It's kind of a rule." He chuckled nervously. His pulse was still racing against his chest with distress. She seriously knew how to scare a guy.

She leaned back against the fluffed pillow and sighed heavily. Her parents wouldn't come. There was even a chance they wouldn't answer the phone. Business was business, and they certainly didn't want any interruptions.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked Troy after a few minutes of silence. His head perked up at her voice and he immediately nodded. "Can you get Alex? Text him, call him, whatever." She smiled softly.

Not another word needed to be spoken as Troy grabbed his phone out of his pocket, typing furiously fast at the lightened up keys on the pad. He was so concentrated, it was oddly adorable.

"Well,"

Both Gabriella and Troy removed their gaze from their interest and turned their heads to see the nurse walking in from a connected room. She had a tired face on, her eyes almost darkened with red around the edges. How ironic; someone destined to treat people, yet she couldn't even treat herself.

"Your mother seemed very occupied," She smiled appreciatively, but even that seemed forced. "She said she'll be here as fast as she can."

Gabriella felt her heart leap out of her chest. Her mother, the same mother that acted like a stranger, was going to actually be a mother? No, she couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella whispered in disbelief and slowly glanced at Troy. He even seemed truly shocked.

The nurse gave her an awry look. "Yeah, kid, I'm sure." She lifted her eyebrows and looked at the boy sitting close by Gabriella. "Get to class." She said sternly.

Troy had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "Okay." He said.

The nurse gave them both a bored look before reentering the same room as before and leaving the two teens alone.

"She's right," Troy looked back at Gabriella and she smiled. "Get to class."

If Troy wasn't paying such close attention to her, he probably wouldn't have noticed the desperation in her voice. The only problem was that he didn't understand if she wanted him to leave, or to stay.

"You know…" He started and she raised her eyebrows. "I could just bring you home. I only have about two classes left, and they aren't that important."

Gabriella hesitated to answer, just by seeing his gorgeous eyes glisten with hope her heart broke. "This is a rare occasion – my mother caring. I shouldn't take it for granted." She smiled. "Thank you though. Seriously, thank you." Gabriella pulled his hand into hers and squeezed gently, feeling that tingling shock run through her body. Although, it didn't feel right. Quickly, before he could even respond with his hand, she shook it off carefully.

"I'll text you later okay?" She watched him quickly look at his phone before looking back at her.

He only nodded and stood up, his body awkwardly turning to face the door. She blinked, waiting for him to leave, but he only stayed frozen in his spot.

"Troy?" She said quietly, desperately awaiting his response.

God, he thought. He must look like an idiot. Standing there, thinking about what he ached to do. He didn't know where they stood, relationship wise, and he definitely did not know if he should do what he was about to do.

Gabriella softly breathed when his lips came into contact with her forehead, his warm lips so close to hers. If only he could move them further down, where she truly wanted his lips. But this feeling was wonderful and comforting to her, making her heart race with desire.

"Feel better," He murmured against her skin, and just like that the warm feeling was gone, and he was out of the room.

Gabriella cursed out loud, not caring if that old nurse could hear her. Why hadn't he made a move to actually kiss her? Did she have to beg?

"Oh Gabriella, baby,"

Gabriella knew that voice.

She knew it like her own.

She'd grown up without hearing it much, but that didn't mean she couldn't recognize it.

"Mom?" Gabriella pulled herself into a straighter position and dangled her legs over the bed. Her mother was dressed in her business suit, the plain black and white boring theme. Gabriella grew tired of seeing it every day. But now, it wasn't her main concern. What the hell happened to her mother?

"I was so worried," She rushed over, dropped her purse to the floor and engulfed Gabriella into her arms. Gabriella sat there with her arms stiff and hanging, just like her brain. This was nothing like her mother.

"Um…" Gabriella said.

Gabriella's mother pulled back, staring at Gabriella with nearly closed eyes, just enough for Gabriella to catch a glimpse of her iris's. Wow, she mused. Almost fooled her.

She didn't know if it was the fact that her mother was faking the care, or that Gabriella _felt _her emotions, just like she did before with Troy, but she was fed up with her. What an act. Pretend to actually fear for your daughter's health; must be hard.

"Can we go home?" Gabriella asked flatly. Her mother opened her eyes fully and tilted her head. Yeah, didn't expect that, did you mom? She thought.

"Of course dear,"

The ride back home was quiet, as it usually was with her mother. Gabriella couldn't utter a word; neither could she glance at her mother. For a moment, Gabriella honestly believed her mom was starting to love her, like any parent should. It was wrong of her to think that.

"Baby are you okay?" Gabriella glared at her mother and forcefully opened the car door. "Gabriella-"

"No." Gabriella swiftly turned back around and slumped her body down so she could see her mother eye to eye. "Just because you pick me up _once _from school and call me a bunch of pet names, does not mean anything. You do not suddenly become a mother because you do one loving thing for your child," She shook her head disgustingly. "A real parent wouldn't need to try this hard to care for her kid. Do you understand what that says about you? It says you're _fake_. And you're certainly not my mother."

Gabriella took a very, very large breath and exhaled before charging into the house with gritted teeth. What the hell provoked her to say that? Never in her life had she ever stood up to her mother, not with the actual truth. The sad thing was, she didn't regret it.

Just as Gabriella thought something could've sparked in her mom and made her realize the truth, she heard tires hitting the gravel. Gabriella slowly walked over to her window and looked outside, spotting an empty driveway. Nothing would change between them, nothing.

* * *

><p>"Gabriella?"<p>

She pushed her book further into her knees and turned her head to see her brother panting at the doorway. It had only been 30 minutes since she left school, so seeing him here at this moment, was a bit surprising.

"Alex? Don't you have to be at school?" She frantically swatted her book away and jumped off her bed, eying her brother down.

He patted his chest and shook his head, his breathing still wild. "I…had to make sure…you were okay…" Alex yawned in exhaustion. That took a lot to get out.

"Why are you breathing like that?" She reached out to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, steadying his body.

"Ran…home…" He said.

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Why didn't you take your car?"

Alex instantly closed his mouth and breathed through his nose. "I have a car…" He confirmed and Gabriella giggled loudly. "Right, forgot." He shifted on his feet. When he got the text from Troy, he didn't even think to remember he had a car. He just ran. And when the nurse told him she left with their mother, he ran faster.

"Are you okay?" He ignored his mistake and focused his attention back on Gabriella, walking closer and studying her figure. She looked fine, absolutely fine?

Gabriella nodded. "Just had a little vision and fainted," She said. He almost forgot the whole physic thing.

"Anything else?" He egged on. She raised her eyebrow.

"Would are you trying to ask, brother?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well…I heard about-"

Immediately, she recognized where he was going with this. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She picked today to fake being a mother. But hey, better than nothing right?" Gabriella half-joked. Alex cringed.

It wasn't long before she was embraced in a tight hug with her tears staining her brother's shirt. She hadn't cried over her parents in such a long time and at the worst possible period in her life, she decided she needed to let it out.

* * *

><p>Monday nights were never Gabriella's thing. It usually consisted of her being bored out of her mind, with no one to talk to, except a few friends she wasn't quite close to. Sharpay was at some dance class until 9, and by then, she was too exhausted to even hang out with Gabriella. Alex hung out with friends, did homework, practiced basketball, and went to sleep. It was just a routine.<p>

But this Monday night happened to be different.

She now had a new person in her life.

And he had a greater affect on her than anyone could possibly imagine.

"No!" Gabriella giggled, shaking her head in defeat.

Troy grinned as he slammed the cards against the carpeted floor. "Give me the money, Brie."

Gabriella giggled again and flashed her teeth. "What? Troy, this is goldfish. I don't have any money." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Huh…" He said quietly. "And here I thought I was gonna get reward," He feigned hurt.

"Oh please." She laughed. "If you really want something, I think I have some _real _goldfish downstairs. I'm starving."

"Goldfish? Isn't that a little…sick?" He tilted his head.

Gabriella squinted her eyes and quickly shook her head. "Troy, I didn't mean the fish…" She let out an exasperated giggle.

He nodded. "Can you hold off that stomach for just a little bit longer? I wanna go for another round," Troy smirked. He won every time, every 10 times they played.

"Why? So you can beat me?" She accused. "I don't think so."

"Hey! It's not my fault you suck at his," He defended.

Gabriella giggled. "Ok, how about we play a different game, and then you accompany me to get some goldfish?" She practically begged with her eyes. This game was seriously starting to piss her off.

"Depends…" He rubbed his chin in thought. "What game?"

"Hm," She stood up from the floor and walked over to her closet, glancing up at the few games she had stacked on the rack. There weren't a lot of options. She hadn't played many games since she was like, 10. But when he came over with that beautiful face of his, she needed something to distract her from jumping him. Since earlier today, she couldn't stop thinking about the simple kiss to the forehead, and how she wished it could be more. Maybe he wasn't noticing her signs for the past hour, because she's been giving a few subtle hints every now and then. Her brother went to his friend's house earlier, and her parents were gone, so it was just them in this empty house. She was safe to get kissed.

"I have twister?" She suggested, turning her head at him. He chuckled, but of course, nodded. A game to get physically close to her? Count him in.

Gabriella only took about five minutes to lay out the mat and neatly place the spinner on the floor before jumping with excitement. This was her favorite game as a kid. Just seeing it assembled brought back so many memories. When she was young, and didn't have all these issues.

"You wanna start?" She asked.

He grinned as her eyes beamed when she asked him. "I think you should probably start," He said.

Gabriella giggled and nodded, not even bothering to question him further. She quickly spun the wheel and glared as it turned to green; her least favorite color. She looked at the other spinner and frowned when it landed on a hand. She liked using her feet better.

It was about an hour into the game when they both felt extremely bored and somewhat tired. So far, with his luck, he only brushed against her skin twice. Funny thing, isn't it? This game is supposed to guarantee touching.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered, her arm looped under his to rest her hand on blue.

He mumbled softly, too concentrated on her hand placement to realize what she was saying.

"Thank you for coming over. I know you didn't have to."

Troy's ears picked up her immediate sigh, and he couldn't help but feel guilty for ever putting a thought like that into her head.

"I'll always come." He confirmed truthfully. "Besides, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"As you can see, I'm fine." She added a small giggle before collapsing onto the floor, exhausted.

Troy fell next to her and turned his face toward her. "Game making you tired?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Or, it could be how bored I am." She said quietly.

"Yeah…" He agreed.

"It's not how I remember it as a kid," She pouted.

"I guess it's cause you're older now? It's not as exciting?"

Gabriella scoffed playfully. It was still exciting, just as exciting as when she was a little toddler. Maybe it was the fact that he still wasn't getting her hints that bored her. She even tried 'accidentally' brushing her hand over his dick. Either he couldn't feel it, or he did not feel the same she felt for him.

"Mondays always suck," She sighed.

Troy chuckled from the side and nodded his head in agreement, although she wouldn't be able to see with her eyes focused on the ceiling.

"I'm sure we can make it a fun night." He compromised.

Gabriella excitedly glanced at him and raised her eyebrow. He had a devilish smirk on his face, one that made her heart stop in her chest. "What do you have in mind, boy?" She smirked with him.

"Well you're a sucker for games, right?"

A nod was all it took for Troy to shoot up off the ground and carry Gabriella with him.

* * *

><p>Gabriella giggled loudly as Troy used all his upper arm strength to grip onto her stair railing. She could see the look of determination on his face, the same look he's had for about ten minutes. He just wasn't succeeding at this.<p>

"Troy…" She giggled loudly and instantly covered her hand with her mouth when he glared at her.

"I got this," He breathed loudly and let his body fall onto the mattress.

"Ready?" She asked through her fingers.

He shook his body, cracking all his muscles in the process, and gave Gabriella a nod to start. Gabriella giggled once more before kicking the large mattress down the steps. Before she could even begin to laugh, he went flying with the bed down the stairs. She could hear the faint down of his rumbling from the bumps and shook her head amusedly. He fell onto the sturdy ground a moment later, without the mattress.

"Fuck," He said loudly and energetically.

"You alright?" Gabriella suppressed a giggle.

He looked from the bottom of the stairs to her, the distance between them being very slim, and chuckled. Once he brought the old mattress back up the stairs, he let it fall at the top and gripped Gabriella's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She gasped as he carefully placed her on the mattress and got behind her. Oh god, she thought, he was so close to her. His chest pressed up against her back and his hands snaked around her waist, tightly holding onto her. She was getting that reoccurring feeling of comfort when he pulled her closer and rested his chin on her shoulder. Gabriella could feel his hot breath against her neck, and she had to bite her lip to hold back a dreamy sigh.

"We're going down together…" He murmured against her neck.

Gabriella so desperately wanted him to kiss her then, but she couldn't manage to turn her head to look at him. And the fact that he was tracing invisible circles on her clothed stomach was definitely not helping. This had to mean he liked her, right?

"Wait-" Gabriella couldn't finish her thought when she squealed for her life as he jumped slightly and brought them tumbling down the steps. Her eyes were tightly shut by the time they got to the bottom, unscathed and laughing.

Gabriella noticed he was still holding onto her. "Oh my god," She let out a deep breath and twisted her head to face him.

He grinned at her. "I don't remember that being so fun." He mumbled.

Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat as he removed his hands from her waist and used his left one to turn her face closer to his. He unconsciously moved closer to her, his eyes only focused on her lips. Inside she was jumping with excitement, but on the outside, she kept her calmest expression on. It was only until their lips were almost touching that she allowed a smile to creep onto her face.

"What is going on here?"

Troy sprung apart from Gabriella as fast as he could, knocking himself onto the floor in the process. Gabriella didn't even need to see the face the voice belonged too before she took her attention of off Troy and onto her mother.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella snapped.

Troy coughed awkwardly in his spot and made a notion to stand up, but Gabriella looked back at him as if she knew, and shook her head softly.

"I got off of work early," Her mother explained with a scoff. "Who is this boy, Gabriella?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "It's none of your business," She stated.

For a minute, Gabriella thought she could see a flash of hurt in her mother's eyes, until it turned into a deadly glare at Troy. "I think you should leave." She demanded.

Gabriella stood up quickly and got in front of her mother. "He's not leaving, _mother._"

"This is my house." She looked back at her daughter. "I want him out,"

Troy was finally calm enough to speak, "I should probably get home anyway." He interrupted and both Montez's looked at him.

Gabriella swallowed hard. She didn't want him to leave. They were so, so, close to finally kissing. And then her stupid mother had to ruin it. "Troy-" Gabriella started.

"Good idea." The voice Gabriella was soon despising spoke behind her, and Gabriella gritted her teeth.

"See you in school?" He said.

Gabriella didn't want to, but it was useless. She nodded.

He gave her a small smile and quickly kissed her cheek before leaving the house in a hurry. Gabriella touched her cheek and rubbed it softly.

"You have got to be out of your mind, Gabriella." She walked in front of Gabriella. "Having a boy alone in the house with you? They only want one thing, sweetie."

Gabriella rolled her eyes again. "_Don't _call me sweetie, and_ don't_ speak to me."

"Watch your tone with me young lady, I am still your mother. And I do not approve of that boy being here."

Gabriella scoffed and laughed. "Since when did you ever care what happens to me?" She hissed.

"I always-"

"No, you didn't. If you did, I wouldn't be as screwed up as yo-"

Gabriella was cut off with a loud slapping sound echoing the room that could've damaged someone's ears with the noise. Her eyes widened in shock as her hand instantly covered the same cheek Troy had kissed before.

"Gabriella-" Gabriella raised her free hand to stop her mom from continuing.

She then felt the tears fall down her face and flow over her now red, skin.

Her mother had hit her.

Something she never expected, but something that shouldn't have came as a big shock.

"Don't…" Gabriella whispered.

"Baby-"

"I said don't!" She practically screamed at the top of her lungs, and the sudden sound of glass breaking filled the room, replacing the slapping sound that was implanted in Gabriella's brain.

Her mother looked behind her in fear of someone else being there to witness what she had just done, but it was only empty space. And that's when Gabriella noticed what she was looking at, and her eyes widened even further. Her mother's cherished vase was now scattered across the floor, completely shattered. And no one was even there to do it.


	8. Authors Note!

Hello, hola, hi. So, how long has it been?

Years, months, forever - I'm not sure.

I just wanted to inform people, who may or may not still be around, of what's currently happening. I know I haven't updated in quite some time but I occasionally still come on here to check the stories I have favorited. Many of us have slowly slipped from that HSM stage and have moved on with Zanessa and what not, but the stories on here are still much too good to ignore and stop reading.

And since it's been some time that I have written stories on here, I've seriously grown with my writing and I've just started reading over my old stories - which, yikes, I cringed. They can use a lot of tweaking...

Which is why I'd like to fix this story up; because it was honestly one of my favorite's and the feedback was phenomenal. I'll add things, make it better, and continue on with the plot and such. If anyone is still around, just leave a review telling me if you'd like me to continue and revamp Prophet.

It'll be much better, I promise you that.


End file.
